


More Than Fun

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Cross-Generation Relationship, Divorced Harry Potter, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, HP Scarry Fest, HP ScarryFest 2021, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hook-Up, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter Friendship, Short & Sweet, Vacation, cross generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's the Potters' first trip since Harry and Ginny have gotten divorced, and they have invited Scorpius to come along. Scorpius has always had a crush on Harry, but of course he had never acted on it. However, this time things are different, and he's not sure how much longer he can keep these feelings to himself.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: HP ScarryFest 2020-2021





	More Than Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for organising this fest!! ❤️

Ever since he had become friends with Albus, Scorpius had gotten invited along to the Potters’ family trips. He had only accepted the invite on a handful of occasions, and when the Potters’ marriage started breaking down he had avoided coming along – not wanting to be a witness to something that he felt should be private.

However, now that he had been invited along to the first trip since Harry and Ginny’s divorce, his father had encouraged him to accept the invite. He hadn’t seen Albus much – not with everything that had gone on with the divorce – so Draco figured this would be the perfect occasion for them to spend some more time with each other.

Scorpius had still been a little hesitant, not sure whether he would just be an unwelcome guest. But when he had gotten out of his car, and the two young men and their father had spotted him, they had enthusiastically greeted him as though they hadn’t seen him in years.

They had spent the longest time catching up, and soon enough any hesitance Scorpius had been feeling was gone.

* * *

“What’s it like?” he asks, when he and Albus are lying by the pool of the guest house that night. “Now that your mum and sister have moved out?”

“It’s weird,” Albus admits. “And James is moving out after the summer as well, so… yeah, it’s weird. But everyone’s happier, much more relaxed now there’s no more arguing.” He shrugs. “It’s for the best, right?”

“Your dad does seem happier,” Scorpius says, looking over his shoulder into the house, where Harry is curled up on the couch reading a book. “He looks good.”

“He does,” Albus agrees, before letting out a chuckle. “You’re staring, Scorp.”

“I’m not!” Scorpius laughs, but he can feel his cheeks growing warm – well aware that he’s been caught out.

“You don’t still fancy him, do you?”

“I never…”

“Oh, come on! You were always blushing and stumbling over your words when you first met him,” Albus laughs, playfully kicking him in the leg. “You so fancied him.”

“Did not!”

“Yeah, right!”

“Sorry,” Scorpius mumbles, still remembering how in awe he had been every time he had been in a room with Harry. Especially for the first year or two. After that, he had finally started to see him as just another human being, and some of those nervous butterflies had gone away.

Not so much the fancying, though. That had never gone away with time.

“It’s fine.” Albus shrugs. “I get it.”

“You do?”

“Sure. I’ve always fancied your dad, so…”

“You what?” Scorpius asks, before sitting up – ready to tell his best friend off for saying such a thing. But when he sees the big grin on his face, he can’t help but laugh. “That was a joke?”

“What do you think?”

“Funny.”

* * *

Scorpius had stayed out by the pool until long after Albus had gone to bed. He had spent a long time thinking about the past, about losing his mother, about how the Potters had been there for him. About how much it means to him to be with them again. How much he had actually missed them.

The slamming of a door inside the guest house makes him sit up, and he realises that Harry must have gone to bed too. He wishes he could stay out here all night – lie in the grass and enjoy the silence. But he knows that he would only regret it tomorrow when he’s too tired to keep his eyes open, or when his back hurts too much to move.

So he gets up, and he makes his way into the house, before quietly going up the stairs – not wanting to wake Albus and James. He figures he could do with a shower before bed – after spending most of the day by the pool – but when he opens the door to the bathroom, he can hear that he shower is already running.

He knows he shouldn’t, but he can’t help but peek into the shower, just to catch a glimpse of Harry. It’s a split-second decision, and he figures maybe he will see his arm, maybe his naked back. If he’s lucky he might see his ass.

But what he sees is so much more than that. The sight of Harry standing there, the water cascading down on him, his head leaned back against the wall – his eyes closed, his lips ever so slightly parted – it makes Scorpius unable to look away.

Harry keeps touching himself, Scorpius stood frozen in his spot as he continues watching him. Harry still clueless that he’s being watched. It isn’t until he comes – and he opens his eyes – that he spots the younger man standing in the doorway.

Harry opens his mouth to speak, but before he can get a word out, Scorpius has turned around to go to his room. He closes the door behind him, before letting himself fall down onto his bed. His heart beating so fast that he is seeing stars.

How could he have done that? What is he going to do now that Harry has seen him? Is he going to bring it up, or ignore it and pretend it never happened?

He looks down, the bulge in his shorts very hard to ignore. But the thought of taking care of it – of touching himself – after he has just been caught watching Harry, it makes him feel guilty. Dirty, somehow. So he tries his best not to think about it, as he takes off his shorts before climbing into bed.

* * *

The first thing on his mind when Scorpius wakes up the next morning is the sight of Harry in that shower. The sight of him touching himself. Something he had fantasised about many times, the fantasy just an empty shell compared to the real thing.

He tries his best not to show that it’s still on his mind by the time he joins the Potters in the backyard for breakfast. But as soon as he looks over to Harry, he can feel his insides stirring again.

“What’s with that look on your face?” James asks. “Didn’t get any sleep?”

“Something like that,” Scorpius mumbles, before picking up a piece of toast and stuffing it into his mouth.

“What are your plans for today?” Harry asks, trying to subtly change the topic, but Scorpius can hear that he is obviously still uncomfortable about what had happened as well.

Albus points at the pool, before shrugging, “Maybe go out tonight?”

“We’ve come all this way here, and you’re just going to lie around all day?”

“Isn’t that exactly why we’ve come here?” James asks. “To get to hang around and do nothing?”

“I suppose so,” Harry says, a smile forming on his face. But when he looks over to Scorpius, the smile quickly leaves his face.

His sons don’t seem to notice, but Scorpius has definitely noticed, and it makes him wish he hadn’t come here at all. Because how are they going to get through the rest of their time here if it’s going to be this uncomfortable?

* * *

After lying by the pool soaking up the sun all morning, Albus and James have gone into the house to get some drinks and look for a snack. Scorpius was going to go with them, but when he had caught the older Potter staring at him he had stayed by the pool – half-hoping that it would give them some time to talk about things. But when it looks like Harry isn’t going to move, he decides to be a little brave – even if it can make things even more uncomfortable.

He gets up, and he sits down with Harry, who is sitting at the table reading the paper.

“About last night…”

“It’s fine, Scorpius,” Harry says, quickly glancing over to the door to make sure his sons are still in the house. “We don’t have to talk about it.”

Scorpius gives a small nod, feeling a little deflated. Because that’s it?

He’s about to get up to go back into the pool, but when he sees the blush on the older man’s face, he can’t help but wonder if Harry had just been checking him out because a part of him liked what had happened last night. If maybe, he had gone to bed thinking about him as well.

So Scorpius places his hand on Harry’s thigh, before sliding it over to his crotch. The blush on Harry’s face now growing even darker.

Scorpius begins to stroke the older man’s cock through his shorts, the memory of watching Harry touching himself still fresh on his mind. He has the biggest grin on his face, and when a small sound escapes from Harry’s throat, he begins to lean in for a kiss. But that’s when Harry seems to snap out of it, because he grabs hold of his hand, and he gently pushes it away.

“Let’s not go there,” he says – sounding a little out of breath – but flashing a small smile. “You’re a sweet boy, Scorpius, but…”

“Sure.” Scorpius nods, not feeling anywhere near as embarrassed as he thought he would. Maybe it’s because Harry had let him touch him for some time before he had stopped him, or maybe it’s the look on his face. Something in it that tells him that he wanted this too, that he only stopped it because he thought it was ‘the right thing to do’.

He jumps into the pool, just as the Potter brothers come out of the house with drinks and snacks, clueless as to what has just happened. But when Albus sees his father still looking a little flushed, he can’t help but laugh.

“Are you alright, dad?”

“Huh?”

“Do you need to get out of the sun?” James asks. “You look a little…”

“Oh… no, I’m fine,” Harry mumbles. “Go on, give me a bag of crisps, then.”

“Yeah, alright!” Albus laughs, throwing him one of the bags, before throwing the rest into the grass and joining Scorpius in the pool. “Did something happen?” he whispers, but his best friend just shrugs. “What? I don’t like that grin, Scorp…”

“I just made a bad joke, that’s all.”

“Right… can I hear it?”

“Probably best not to repeat it.” Scorpius grins, before glancing over to Harry. Not failing to notice that he is _very_ focused on his bag of crisps now. That dark blush still on his face.

* * *

As soon as the brothers and Scorpius had arrived at the club, James had disappeared into the crowd. Albus and Scorpius had stuck together for a while, until Albus had gone off to dance with the girl who’d been flirting with him ever since they had got there.

Scorpius had accepted a drink from a guy, and he had even had a cheeky snog with him, but he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about what had happened with Harry earlier. So he had said goodbye to his friends, before going back to the guest house. Hoping to talk to Harry about things.

However, when he had stepped into the house, he had found it dark. Harry already having gone to bed. So he had gone upstairs, planning on having an early night himself. But just as he was about to step into bed, something had told him to go see if Harry was still awake.

So he quietly makes his way over to his bedroom, not wanting to wake him if he is asleep, but when he opens the door, he finds him lying in bed – staring up at the ceiling.

“Scorpius, what are…”

Scorpius closes the door behind him, before making his way over to the bed. He hesitates for a moment, giving Harry the chance to send him away. But Harry just stares at him – smiles at him even. So he climbs into bed with him, and he snakes his arm around his waist.

“Do you want me to leave?” he whispers, the warmth of Harry’s body against his skin giving him chills all over. “I can…”

“Stay,” Harry whispers, flashing a nervous smile before bringing his hand up to the side of the younger man’s neck. “Please.”

* * *

Scorpius had snuck back into his own room before his friends had gotten back from the club, but he hadn’t been able to get any sleep. The adrenaline was still rushing through his veins, and even by the time he could hear his friends going downstairs for breakfast, he could still feel Harry’s hands on his skin. Every time he closed his eyes, he could still feel his mouth exploring every inch of his skin.

He knows he can’t stay in bed and avoid facing Harry forever, so he forces himself out of bed. When he goes into the backyard, and he sees Harry sitting at the table, he almost goes back in. It’s not facing Harry that’s the issue, but how is he supposed to face Albus and James after what had happened last night?

“Scorp?” Albus asks, already having noticed him. “Come on!”

Scorpius sits down next to him, his heart nearly beating out of his chest. Last night had been exciting, but he hadn’t thought about the consequences. Not really.

“Why did you leave last night?” James asks. “The party was alright, wasn’t it?”

“I wasn’t feeling well.” Scorpius shrugs, hoping that it will explain why he’s looking a little flustered. But he can see his best friend raising an eyebrow, and he quickly shrugs it off. “Spent too long in the sun, I guess.”

“Right…”

“We’re going out this afternoon with some people from last night,” Albus says, “Want to come?”

Scorpius looks over at Harry - butterflies in his stomach when he sees the blush on his face – before looking back at Albus.

“I don’t think so. Sorry. I’m still not feeling well.”

“Alright, you take it easy, then,” Albus says. “But you’ll go with us tomorrow, right?”

“Sure.” Scorpius nods. Not sure if he shouldn’t have just agreed to going with them today. Because who says that Harry will want to spend any more time with him after what had happened last night? Who says he doesn’t regret it?

* * *

The brothers have just left to hang out with the people from the party, and just before leaving they had asked Scorpius if he was sure he didn’t want to come. Harry hadn’t said a word to him all morning, so he knew he should have gone with them. But when he was about to tell them that, Harry had cut in to tell his sons that they should let their friend rest if he wasn’t feeling well.

Scorpius had taken it as a sign, and after giving it a few minutes to make sure that his friends have really left, Scorpius jumps up from the poolside to go over to the older Potter.

“Scorpius…”

“I like you,” Scorpius blurts out before Harry can say anything else. “and I don’t regret what happened.”

“I’m your best friend’s father.”

“So?”

“I’m too old for you… I went to school with your father, Scorpius,” Harry chuckles uncomfortably. “This, it’s…”

“Don’t say it shouldn’t have happened,” the young man interrupts. “I know you wanted it too. So don’t… who cares about any of that? It was fun, right?”

“Fun?”

“More than fun?” Scorpius teases, as he places his hand on Harry’s thigh. Harry opens his mouth to object, but when Scorpius kisses him, he doesn’t hesitate to kiss him back.

“What are you doing to me?” Harry whispers, an overwhelmed smile on his face when they finally break the kiss.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No.”

Scorpius runs his hand through Harry’s hair, not failing to notice how overwhelmed he is getting. How much this means to him. So he kisses him again, before taking him into his arms, and holding him tight.

* * *

“What did you do today?” Albus asks, when he and James step out into the backyard, carrying a couple of pizzas. “Did you get some rest?”

“I did.” Scorpius nods, a big grin on his face forming as he remembers how he and Harry had ended up having sex by the poolside. They had heard a noise, and for a moment they were sure that they were about to be found out. But the noise had turned out to be nothing, and they had been able to laugh it off, before spending the longest time after, just lying in the grass – enjoying the silence. Enjoying each other.

“I feel better already.” Scorpius smiles, but when he sees Albus glancing from him to his father, the smile quickly leaves his face. “Why don’t we get drinks?” he suggests, before dragging his best friend into the house.

“What really happened?” Albus whispers. “Are you trying to get with my dad, because if you…” He stops mid-sentence when he sees the guilty look on his friend’s face, before bursting out laughing. “You fucking didn’t!”

“I’m so sorry, Al. Please don’t hate me, and don’t blame your dad. He…”

“Blame my dad?” Albus laughs. “He’s old enough to make his own choices, but for fuck’s sake, Scorp!”

“Sorry?”

“So you weren’t ill? You just stayed here to hook up with my dad?”

Scorpius gives a nod, an embarrassed look on his face. Still half-expecting Albus to start cussing him out for what has happened. But Albus just keeps laughing, shaking his head.

“Do you hate me?”

Albus rolls his eyes, before looking over his shoulder – out into the backyard.

“He’s still getting over my mum,” Albus sighs. “If this is some kind of game to you, then…”

“It’s not,” Scorpius quickly says. “I like him.”

“Just don’t hurt him. Please.”

“I won’t.”

“And do not tell me any details. If you ever bring up… anything. I swear I will…”

“Don’t worry,” Scorpius laughs, before pulling his best friend in for a hug. “I’d never tell you what a great kisser he is, or that…” He teases, Albus reacting by pushing him off. An embarrassed look on his face.

“Fuck off, Scorp.”

“Too soon?”

* * *

It’s been a while since they had all gone to bed, but Scorpius can’t get to sleep. Every time he closes his eyes he is back in the yard – Harry kissing him. Harry watching him – still trying to catch his breath. Harry ever so carefully tracing his skin, a pensive look on his face. That look finally leaving his face when Scorpius rolls on top of him to pin him down in the grass.

Scorpius had always fancied Harry, but he had always brushed it off as a crush. Nothing more than being attracted – he had never actually allowed himself to think of these feelings as something more than lust. But when Harry had kissed him this afternoon, he had felt something that he could no longer describe as lust. He had kept it to himself though, because what would be the point in risking ruining the thing they had going on now? Especially when in just a few days they will go home and probably never mention any of this again?

He keeps tossing and turning, just thinking about all of this, and before he knows it, he’s out of bed and sneaking over to Harry’s bedroom. He quietly goes in, half-expecting to find Harry asleep. But Harry is still wide awake and he greets him with a smile.

“What are you doing here?” he whispers. “James and Albus…”

“We’ll be quiet.” Scorpius shrugs, a mischievous grin on his face. “Unless you want me to leave?”

“No. Stay.”

* * *

Scorpius can’t get the smile off his face after waking up in Harry’s arms, and he wishes they could stay here like this forever. But when he gives Harry a kiss, he can feel that he is hesitating to kiss him back.

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t…,” Harry begins, but then he seems to struggle how to put it.

“Tell me.”

“I’m still getting used to being divorced,” Harry explains. “I’m not ready… this, it’s… I’m not ready for another relationship.”

“What? And here I was, expecting a marriage proposal after what we did last night,” Scorpius teases, before snaking his arm around Harry’s waist. “Don’t worry. I’m not expecting this to be… whatever.”

“You don’t?”

“I don’t,” Scorpius reassures him.

“Maybe we can see what happens… where it goes?” Harry suggests, a dark blush on his face.

“You want to do this again, then?”

Harry looks over to the door, a far-away look on his face – his thoughts on his kids. On what they would think, what they would say. But then he gives a nod, and he looks back at the young man in his arms.

“I do.”

“Well, then let’s see where it goes.”

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt for this fest was : _Scorpius is spending the weekend with the Potters and accidentally walks in on Harry wanking in the shower._
> 
> This work is part of the HP ScarryFest 2021. The author will be revealed on 31st March 2021.


End file.
